


What to Eggspect When You're Eggspecting

by LuthienLuinwe



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternative Universe Where Kryptonians Lay Eggs, Bottom Clark Kent, Egg Laying, Eggnancy, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthienLuinwe/pseuds/LuthienLuinwe
Summary: Kryptonians were different. Rationally, Bruce knew this. Any extra-terrestrial being was bound to be, well, at least a little bit different. But Clark had seemed completely humanoid in nature, well... At least until a few days after they’d been in bed together.The being in bed together, in of itself, hadn't been strange. Everything had been perfectly normal, everything Bruce had expected and more. But when Clark had shown up at Bruce's doorstep three days later with a black and blue striped egg in his arms... Well, what was Bruce supposed to do?





	What to Eggspect When You're Eggspecting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).



Bruce smirked down at Clark, pinned beneath him. There was something so damn sexy about knowing that Clark was the strongest man on Earth, knowing Clark easily could have overpowered him and flipped their positions, and knowing that Clark was  _ choosing not to.  _ He started to speak, make a remark about that very thought when Clark leaned up to pull him into a kiss filled with everything Bruce would want it to be filled with: lust, anger, passion, jealousy, love.

It was supposed to be a one-night thing. That's what they'd told themselves back when they'd first gotten themselves into this mess. It was a way to learn to trust each other. A way to burn off stress. A way to... He wasn't sure when the excuses had worn out and they'd decided to go at it because they  _ wanted  _ to.

"Bruce," Clark moaned when Bruce bit his collarbone, not that it would do anything. Bullets bounced off the man. His teeth wouldn't so much as scratch.

"Quiet," Bruce commanded, pulling Clark's leg over his shoulder in a fluid motion. Things were always so much easier with Clark. They could get down to business and not worry about  _ feelings  _ or  _ consequences  _ or anything else that would have made this situation thousands of times more complicated than it needed to be.

He grinned when Clark shut his mouth like a good boy.

God, it was going to be a good night.

If there was one thing that had surprised Bruce the first time they’d been together, it was how  _ loud  _ Clark was. Not that he’d complain too much about it. He just hoped Clark didn’t wake Damian. There would certainly be more questions than answers if his youngest knew about his… other activities.

“Bruce,” Clark moaned again, and Bruce thrust harder, loving the sound of his name escaping Clark’s lips, loving how tight and hot Clark felt around him, loving Clark’s hips bucking up against his.

“I thought,” Bruce panted. “I told you,” another harsh thrust that had Clark all but screaming his name. “To be quiet.”

“You aren’t making it easy,” Clark gasped out, and Bruce smiled.

He wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Orgasm rushed over him all too soon, Clark following not too far behind him. “That,” Clark breathed. “Was definitely something.”

“Yeah,” Bruce nodded and stared up at the ceiling. “Yeah, it was.”

* * *

 

Kryptonians were different. Rationally, Bruce knew this. Any extra-terrestrial being was bound to be, well, at least a little bit different. But Clark had seemed completely humanoid in nature, well... At least until a few days after they’d been in bed together.

The being in bed together, in of itself, hadn't been strange. Everything had been perfectly normal, everything Bruce had expected and more. But when Clark had shown up at Bruce's doorstep three days later with a black and blue striped egg in his arms... Well, what was Bruce supposed to do?

The egg was large, larger than Bruce would have thought to be possible. It certainly hadn't come from a bird, at least not one that Bruce could think of. "We, uh... We need to talk," Clark said, looking Bruce dead in the eye, and Bruce nodded and stepped aside to let him in.

Kryptonians were not human. Rationally, Bruce knew this.

"So," Bruce cleared his throat and watched as Clark took a seat on the too expensive sofa in the formal living room, never once letting go of the egg. If Bruce didn't know any better, he would have said Clark was the one to have laid it.

Kryptonians were  _ not  _ human.

But how in the universe had natural selection favored egg laying as a form of reproduction for a humanoid class?

"We're, um..." Clark glanced around the room, trying to look anywhere but at Bruce. "We're having a baby."

"Clark," Bruce said calmly, sitting next to the man and resting a hand on his thigh. "Clark, we're two men. We  _ can't  _ have a baby."

"No," Clark corrected gently. "We're a human male and a Kryptonian male. And considering I just laid this," he gestured toward the egg in his lap. "A few hours ago, I think it's pretty safe to say that we're having a baby."

"You... You lay eggs?"

"You don't?" Clark responded, voice dripping with a sarcasm Bruce hadn't known he was capable of. 

Bruce blinked in surprise. How the hell was he supposed to know that he and Clark would be able to produce offspring? No literature on earth would suggest that it was possible.  _ No literature on Earth would, but literature on Krypton might... _

"Look," Clark sighed and hugged the egg close to his body. "It's not like I have a manual for this. I got the same talk you got as a pre-teen. And, well... Any information on the subject would have..."

"Been destroyed along with Krypton," Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re absolutely certain this is what’s happening?”

“I’d bet my life on it,” Clark nodded. Bruce sighed and stared at the egg. How the hell were they supposed to carry that thing to term? 

_ Not a thing,  _ Bruce tried to remind himself.  _ Your child. Your child with Clark. Your unplanned child with Clark is going to hatch out of an egg.  _ "I just... Thought you should know. I understand if you don't want..." Clark trailed off and glanced down at the egg in his lap.

"Clark?" Bruce asked and watched as Clark shyly glanced over at him. Bruce watched as Clark started to open his mouth, but cut him off with a chaste kiss. "Let's raise a baby."

"Are you sure?" Clark blinked in surprise.

"I'm sure," Bruce nodded. "Can I hold it?"

He watched Clark hesitate a moment before handing the egg over. "We can do this, right?" Clark asked, and Bruce nodded and hugged the egg close to his body, trying to keep it warm.

"You and me? We can do anything,” Bruce answered, surprised to actually believe the words when they came out. Bruce hadn't exactly been a model parents to any of his kids in the past… He hoped he could change for this one. “Do your kids know?”

Clark shook his head. “I came straight here. Didn’t know what else to do.”

Bruce nodded and held the egg a moment longer before returning it to Clark, who instinctively wrapped his arms around its cold, hard shell. “You should stay here,” Bruce said, wondering where the words had come from. So much for  _ feelings  _ and  _ consequences. _

“Yeah,” Clark smiled slightly, and Bruce leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Yeah. I’d like that.” Clark fell silent, and Bruce wished he could read his mind, soothe his fears and his worries before they spiraled. “Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?” Bruce blinked and glanced over at him.

“That we can do anything?”

Bruce nodded and took Clark’s hand in his, squeezing it tightly. “If we can’t, no one can.”


End file.
